T2T Warrior 30 REMAKE
100 will attempt the ultimate obstacle course extra runs is at the end Commentators 1-40:Fumiyasu Sato 41-70:Keisuke Hatsuta 71-100:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 2:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 3:Keisuke Hatsura Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 90 seconds 1 step slider 2 giant swing 27 version 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 parkour run 6 double warped wall 7 hazard cones 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 Alyssa Varsalona CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 2 Eddy Stewart CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. step slider 4 Sachiyo Yamada D 1. step slider 5 Hori D 1. step slider 6 Takeshi Nadagi D 1. step slider 7 CHIRO 1. step slider 8 Yuji Kira D 1. step slider 9 Ke Maeda D 2. giant swing 10 Sanshiro Takahashi D 1. step slider 11 Ayako Inada CLEAR 33.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 Time 12 Eiko Kano D 2. giant swing 13 Tsuyoshi Matsuda D 4. jumping spider 14 Daichi Hashimoto 1. step slider 15 Yoshio Kojima 1. step slider 16 Gozealla Hisayama D 3. log grip 17 Mamoru Hasegawa D 3. log grip 18 Momo Hasegawa D 3. log grip 19 Yuke Miyamoto D 4. jumping spider 20 Ku Honpei D 5. parkour run 21 AYA D 5. parkour run 22 Kairi Kouchi 1. step slider 23 Sho Iwanaga 1. step slider 24 Daisuke Miyazaki 2. giant swing 25 Minoru Yazaka D 2. giant swing 26 Hideo Ezawa D 1. step slider 27 Kou Takei D 1. step slider 28 Higuchi-kun 1. step slider 29 Louis Yamada The 53rd 1. step slider 30 Musashi Kubota D 1. step slider 31 Hiroki Mizuta D 1. step slider 32 Hidetaka Shimabukuro D 4. jumping spider 33 Nagamasa Miyazawa D 3. log grip 34 Kevin Liang D 2. giant swing 35 Paulina Sterpe D 1. step slider 36 Judas Licciardello D 1. step slider 37 Daisuke Kojima 1. step slider 38 Abby Clark D 1. step slider 39 Junya Kenzaki D 1. step slider 40 Aoi Kanzaki 4. jumping spider 41 Tamika Catchings 3. log grip 42 Yoshihisa Misaki D 4. jumping spider 43 Lance Tarvend D 4. jumping spider 44 Yuu Takahashi CLEAR 6.8 seconds left 45 Junna Sugita 1. step slider 46 Takayuki Nishida D 4. jumping spider 47 Felix Chu D 7. hazard cones 48 Imogen Horrocks D 6. warped wall. time out 49 Tavares Chambliss D 4. jumping spider 50 Nachi Suzuki D 4. jumping spider 51 Motohide Oya D 2. giant swing 52 Leona Suzuki 3. log grip 53 Emily Durham D 2. giant swing 54 Hiroshi Tomioka D 3. log grip 55 Little Kiyomiya D 4. jumping spider 56 Chris Sansom 3. log grip 57 Ryoji Ishii D 4. jumping spider 58 Koji Yamada D 7. hazard cones 59 Shu Kato D 4. jumping spider 60 Hideaki Kishi D 3. log grip 61 Lyra CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 62 Sabrina Sayin 1. step slider 63 Melty Kira 3. log grip 64 Tim Champion Cut CLEAR 9.4 seconds left 65 Georgia Munroe D 9. rope ladder. time out 66 Ruel Dacosta D 7. hazard cones 67 Jacob Peregrine-Wheller 1. step slider 68 Takuyu Ueda D 4. jumping spider 69 Ken Hasegawa D 4. jumping spider - 70-73 are 4 of the 11 people in the family ninja group "The Bergstrom Bunch" 70 Jason Bergstrom 1. step slider 71 Danny Bergstrom 2. giant swing 72 Caleb Bergstrom 5. parkour run 73 Caitlyn Bergstrom CLEAR 7.2 seconds left - 74 Joe Moravsky D 2. giant swing 75 Vanessa Aya D 1. step slider 76 Satoshi Kodama D 6. warped wall. time out 77 Yuta Morimoto D 4. jumping spider 78 Kohei Mori D 3. log grip 79 Tetsuji Sakakibara D 5. parkour run 80 Yuuji Urushibara D 8. tarzan rope 81 Casey Rothschild 1. step slider 82 Hidenori Nagasawa D 7. hazard cones 83 Yuki Yoshida D 2. giant swing 84 Youko Miyano D 4. jumping spider 85 Kazuma Asa 5. parkour run 86 Rena Higashi D 5. parkour run 87 Mari Sekine 7. hazard cones 88 Yoko Mori D 4. jumping spider 89 Shoei D 3. log grip 90 Passion Yara D 2. giant swing 91 Lee En-Chih 2. giant swing 92 Ronda Rousey Cut CLEAR 12.7 seconds left 93 Minoru Kuramochi 4. jumping spider. fell in with 17 seconds left. struggled with step slider rope lots and even struggled with the giant swings swing 94 Yasuo Aoki 1. step slider 95 Masami Harashima 1. step slider 96 Yuuji Urushihara Cut CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 97 Mamoru Uruchida D 1. step slider 98 Katsumi Yamada 1. step slider 99 Mika Watanabe Warrior Season 2 Overall Runner-Up 1. step slider 100 Makoto Nagano Warrior Season 2 Overall Champion CLEAR 17.2 seconds left 100 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 66 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 spiky bridge 3 spider walk 7-17 version 4 delta bridge 5 metal spin 14 version 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 1 Alyssa Varsalona CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 2 Eddy Stewart CLEAR 1.9 seconds left 11 Ayako Inada CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 44 Yuu Takahashi CLEAR 7.8 seconds left. did it with the fastest time so far even know she beat chain reaction with just 44 seconds leftro 61 Lyra 2. spiky bridge 64 Tim Champion 1. chain reaction 73 Caitlyn Bergstrom 3. spider walk 92 Ronda Rousey 1. chain reaction 96 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 18.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time 100 Makoto Nagano 2. spiky bridge 10 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 140 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 lamp grasper 3 curtain cling 4 cliffhanger kai 5 pipe slider 4-13 version Competitors 1 Alyssa Varsalona 2. lamp grasper 2 Eddy Stewart Cut 5. pipe slider. failed jump 11 Ayako Inada 1. rumbling dice 44 Yuu Takahashi 1. rumbling dice. lasted just 3 seconds on the obstacle and just 1 rumble!. how pathetic! 96 Yuuji Urushihara 5. pipe slider. failed jump. failed there with 72 seconds left while eddy failed there with 66 which meant Yuuji only just gets the first Last Competitor Standing of Season 3! 5 attempts 0 clears Stage 4 28m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 28m Stage Not Attempted